


avatar family-and-friends dinner night (AKA lin's hellscape)

by frogust



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogust/pseuds/frogust
Summary: lin is forced to attend the usual reunion dinner for the gaang. at least kya is there. (young kyalin)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	avatar family-and-friends dinner night (AKA lin's hellscape)

“Do I have to go?” Lin groaned. Her voice was muffled, as her head was currently shoved into her pillow. The young metalbender lay face down on her bed, trying to ignore her mother’s grumbling and Suyin’s whining.

“It’s a tradition! Besides, Zuko’s in town for once,” Toph shouted from the other room. “Get dressed, grumpy. We’re leaving in five minutes.”

“Ugh,” She stood up, shaking her head in despair. It was a Friday, which meant Toph got home early from work, which meant it was the avatar family-and-friends dinner night. Lin was not looking forward to a chaotic meal with way too much small talk and singing. Sure, she liked her Uncles Sokka and Aang, but only in small doses. And she dreaded Katara’s well-intended mothering; her and Toph would inevitably get in an argument over parenting techniques. 

In protest of the event, Lin considered wearing something blatantly informal and ugly, before remembering that Kya would be there. And she would probably be wearing her usual flowy skirts that made her look like some sort of benevolent river spirit. The metalbender didn’t want to seem even less mature around her than usual. They were only a few years apart, but Kya always seemed way more evolved. Sure, Lin was more responsible, but the waterbender had simply experienced so much more… 

She shook off the thought. Why did it matter what Kya was doing? She could wear whatever she wanted.

Lin ended up in a nice blouse that had way too many buttons.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Toph should be here any minute!” Katara bustled around the room, tidying up invisible messes. “I told her dinner was starting an hour earlier than it actually is, so I think she should be on time for once.”

The rest of the guests had recently arrived. They sat in the living room, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Kya watched as Sokka smacked the back of her father’s shiny head, which created a noise akin to a dead fish being flung against a wall. She tried to hold back her laugh, to no avail. 

The front door banged open, announcing the presence of Chief Beifong. The earthbender stomped into the room, coming to stand next to Kya, and put her hands on her hips. Although the waterbender was already many inches taller than her, she was slightly intimidated by the gruff woman.

“What’s up, fuckers!” Toph grinned as the expletive set off various reactions. Katara, of course, began scolding her- Sokka responded in a similar fashion. Zuko smiled from his couch in the corner of the room. The earthbender turned to face Kya- her pale eyes were only slightly misdirected. “Hey, Kya. Lin didn’t want to come. Yell at her.” And she stomped off.

Lin appeared in her place, dragged there by Suyin. The little girl was jumping up and down, making incomprehensible squeaking noises. 

“Go on, go ask him yourself,” Lin nudged her little sister away, and the girl sprinted towards Zuko. Sighing, the metalbender turned to face Kya, hands on her hips, an echo of her mother. Her dark eyebrows were furrowed, and the green of her gaze was piercing. The waterbender had always been impressed by Lin’s maturity- sometimes she was even a bit scary. This was emphasized by her strong build, which had resulted from earthbending training that began as soon as she could hold a rock. “Hi, Kya.”

“Toph told me you didn’t want to come,” Kya pouted dramatically, and Lin rolled her eyes. 

“You know how I feel about talking to people. Besides, I couldn’t figure out what to wear,” The metalbender shrugged. Kya swept her eyes over the other girl’s clothes. She was wearing a button-up shirt that clung to her in a flattering way, and the sleeves were rolled up to reveal her forearms. Her pants were simple and dark, and she wore black boots with lots of buckles. Damn. It was like she knew Kya’s tastes. 

“Looks like you figured it out pretty well. You look good,” The waterbender smiled cheekily. She knew that Lin would never go for her, but she had always found the earthbender attractive. So she flirted, shamelessly. Constantly.

“Thanks,” Lin murmured, and her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Their light conversation was interrupted by Katara’s call for dinnertime, and everyone rushed to the table in a mad dash. Kya ended up squeezed between Bumi and Lin. This would be an interesting meal. At least there was plenty of food; every inch of the table was covered. Kya reached for the buns, taking one for herself and handing the other to Lin, who nodded appreciatively.

“How’s work, Toph?” Aang called across the long table.

“Yeah, caught any super evil guys lately?” Sokka said, mouth full of what looked like two entire dumplings.

“Oh, get this! We arrested a gang member who’s known for collecting his victim’s toes!” The earthbender cackled. “Isn’t that gross? When we searched his house, we found the collection. I’m just glad I couldn’t see it!”

“Oh, spirits,” Katara looked somewhere between disgusted and angry. “That is not proper dinner conversation!”

The banter continued, and Kya let herself tune it out. Conversations between the avatar group were usually the same. 

“Kya! Truth or Dare?” Bumi said suddenly, turning in his seat. His dark hair stuck out in three different directions, and his grin was just as crooked.

“Umm… dare?” This was a common occurrence for dinner parties, especially ones like these.

“I dare you to bend Sokka’s soup onto the floor!”

“That’s just bullying,” Kya grunted, eyeing the soup in question. 

“Adults can’t be bullied, stupid,” Bumi stuck his tongue out. It was truly amazing that he was the eldest sibling.

“Ugh, fine,” The waterbender flicked her finger, and the bowl tipped, spilling liquid onto the bamboo mat that sat under the table. Katara would have a fit.

“Gah!” Sokka yelped, scooting away just in time. Kya looked at her plate innocently, trying not to smirk. Bumi was cackling quietly to himself like a maniac.

“...Lin,” Kya said, turning to face the girl. She was leaning back against the wall with her arms folded. Lazily, she rolled her head over to eye the waterbender. “Truth or dare?”

“Really?” Lin raised an eyebrow. “Truth.”

“Lame. Okay, I gotta think of something good…” Kya thought for a moment. “Who’s your crush?”

“Oh, come on,” The metalbender rolled her eyes again. “What are we, twelve?”

“It’s a classic question! Are you avoiding answering?” Kya wiggled her eyebrows. “Any cute schoolboys?”

“No. I don’t have one. Everyone at school is annoying,” Lin grumbled. She turned to grab more food, and her black hair fell over her face. 

“Someone’s lying!” Toph sang, from where she sat across from Kya. Katara and Sokka were arguing next to her, and Suyin was climbing on Tenzin’s head, shrieking delightedly. Aang was poking the firelord repeatedly in the arm, laughing whenever Zuko shot a tiny flame in defense. Some things never changed, Kya thought. 

“Whatever,” Lin leaned back again, and her sharp jaw and profile were revealed once more. “Izumi. I dare you to throw a green bean at Toph.”

“That is not how this game works. And I’m not part of this,” Izumi stated firmly. 

“I’ll do it!” Bumi picked up a bean and launched it at the earthbender. It hit her squarely in the forehead.

“Oy!” Toph glared in their general direction. Laughter echoed around the table. “Which one of you snot-nosed brats threw that!?”

“Not me!” Bumi grinned.

“I can tell you’re lying, dummy! I’m not above throwing things at children!”

Kya laughed and turned to make a comment to Lin, but was greeted with an empty seat. She frowned, looking about, and saw the tail end of the metalbender as she slipped out of the room. The waterbender sighed. Honestly, she had lasted longer than usual. Kya stood up and quietly shuffled out. It was tradition for Lin to leave whenever the chaos got too much, and Kya was generally expected to follow her.

She made her way outside, and the noises of loud conversation faded gradually. She knew where Lin would be: in the rock garden, which had a view of the water and Republic City.

Sure enough, as Kya approached the garden, she spotted the other girl sitting on her usual bench, which sat under a large willow tree. She was facing away from the waterbender, but Kya knew she had heard her approach. She walked across the stone path and settled down next to Lin.

It was dark outside, and the moon was only a small sliver. The metalbender’s normally harsh features glowed softly in the weak light. Kya thought, absently, that she looked like she had been dusted with starlight. 

“Too much conversation?” The waterbender said, to break the silence. Lin turned to face her, a wry look on her face.

“Always,” She replied.

“Why’d you lie? You know I wouldn’t make fun of you, or anything,” Kya was genuinely curious. She didn’t think Lin was the sort to like anyone.

“Yeah, but Bumi would. And it’s stupid.”

“Why, do I know him? Is he ugly?”

“Yes. No,” The metalbender sighed. “Just, drop it, okay?”

“You know me. I’ll spring it on you later. You’re gonna tell me one day,” Kya poked Lin in the shoulder, teasingly, and was rewarded with a tiny smile.

“You wouldn’t tell me yours,” Lin mumbled.

“Yes, I would! But I don’t think you want to know all of them.”

The metalbender shrugged, and Kya realized that she actually was willing to listen.

“Well, there’s the girl with tattoos, the girl I met at the club, and this girl named… ah I can’t remember. I think it started with a Y. And… oh you wouldn’t want to know that,” The waterbender mused. She tended to fall in love with half the girls she met. 

“Wow.”

“Hey, what can I say,” Kya grinned. “Girls are pretty.”

“Yeah…” Lin sighed, and Kya turned to look at her with a new understanding.

“Lin.”

“Mhm.”

“Is it a girl?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh,” The waterbender let out a breath, blowing away a strand of brown hair that had drifted in front of her eye. “Sorry for pressuring you to tell me. I didn’t want to out you, or anything…”

“It’s fine. I’m just… figuring it out,” Lin leaned back on her arm, so that she was angled towards Kya. She looked faintly embarrassed- Kya knew how she felt about expressing any sort of emotion. This was probably a difficult conversation for her. “How did you know? About… yourself.”

“Um,” The waterbender thought for a moment. “Tits.”

Lin let out a shocked laugh. “Helpful.”

“Well my other advice would be to kiss a girl and decide if you like it,” Kya said, smirking at the look on Lin’s face. “Maybe the one you possibly have a crush on. The one you won’t tell me about.”

“I can’t do that if she doesn’t feel the same way,” The metalbender grunted, and the faint blush returned to her cheekbones.  
“Who wouldn’t feel the same way? You’re very attractive, in my humble opinion. Give yourself some credit.” She turned to find Lin staring at her. Her bright green eyes held a storm of emotions. What did that look mean?

“Will you…y’know,” The blush was in full effect.

“Yes,” Kya said, her words coming out in a single breath. She leaned forward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lin had to discreetly pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

Kya was holding her, and kissing her, and her long hair was floating around them. She was soft- everything about her was soft, especially her lips. The metalbender had no idea what she was doing, but Kya guided her gently, bringing her hands up to wrap around her waist. She liked that, she decided. Lin liked her curves, and the little noises she was making. She liked the fluttering sensation in her stomach. She wasn’t entirely sure that Kya wasn’t a river spirit- she smelled like saltwater. 

The waterbender pulled back, and Lin reluctantly opened her eyes, which she hadn’t realized were closed. Kya’s face was flushed, and her lips were pinker than usual. Lin had worried that she would be unaffected, that this was just amusing for her. If the expression on her face was anything to go by, her concerns were baseless. 

“Figured anything out?” Kya smirked. Her blue eyes glowed mischievously in the moonlight.

“Maybe…” 

“I think you should be certain,” The waterbender leaned back in, and placed kisses not on Lin’s mouth, but on her jaw, and her throat. Lin tilted her head back, admiring the sensation, and the fact that the older girl, whom she had been secretly pining over for years, was doing this to her. And she wasn’t hallucinating.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka and Toph stood outside, shocked, staring at the couple underneath the willow tree.

“Is that…” Toph whispered, her hand around the man’s arm.

“Yep. Your daughter is gettin’ some!”

“You owe me a hundred yuans,” The earthbender punched Sokka in the shoulder, grinning. “Pay up.”

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to contribute some young kyalin. not connected to my other work. also, assume they're only 2-3 years apart, cause i hate age gaps. (side note: there should be an archive warning for alpha/omega. that shit's wack)


End file.
